Brighter Than Sunshine
by broweyeds
Summary: A story that tells Ron and Hermione's journey in those 19years
1. Oversized couches & whiskey

1 year after the war...people where finally getting their lives together. Things were settling back to normal. Many people's lives changed within the year there were many deaths, and lots of destruction. Harry had taken an Auror job at the ministry a few months after the war, Hermione also has a job at the Ministry in Muggle Relations, and Ron he had become the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Ginny currently just finished her last year in school, and also deiced to become an Auror.

Hermione was now on here way to Ron's house. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were going to catch up, due to the lack of seeing each other in the past year. She was late because she wanted to finish up last minute paper work. She arrived to a decent size flat, she guessed that it was appropriate considering Ron was now the star Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. She knocked on the door, suddenly it swung open it was Harry one arm draped around Ginny the other holding a bottle of half empty fire whiskey.

"HERMIONE!" they said Ginny ran and gave her a hug the it was Harry's turn.

"I missed you guys, guessing you started without me" she nodded to fire whiskey.

"Well I only had one, but him and Ron really went to town." Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"I'll get you a glass, RONNNN HERMIONEESSS HERREEE!" Harry yelled, then there was a thud.

"What was that" Hermione asked Harry shrugged

"Probably just Ron yea know" with that Harry went up to the stairs to the living room.

"You look great Hermione" Ginny said

"Thanks not as good as you though."

"Oh stop come on I'm sure Ron is dying to see you." Ginny grabbed her hand and led her up stairs. The living room was big a spacious, it had a fire place with big couches, the kind that once you sit in them you never want to get up. There was a big kitchen connected to it with an island in the middle with hanging pots over it. Far off to the side there was a bar with stools along the front. Along the whole side of the wall were huge bay windows that looked out upon the ocean, slightly reminding Hermione of the Shell Cottage.

"Wow" was all Hermione could say

"Yea I know right, its great isn't it?" Ginny said handing her some fire whiskey Hermione nodded.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled coming toward Hermione.

"RON!" she yelled back in mock.

"Come here you" Ron said as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Great place you got here" She said gesturing to the house, Ron nodded

"Yea came into some money, as you know I'm the Ke-

"Keeper for the Chudley Cannons yes I'm aware" She said with a smile, Ron looked at he hadn't seen her in about six months. Her hair was now tamed into soft curls that fell below her shoulders, it was a lighter brown then he remembers. A soft dusting of freckles made its way over her nose and check, and if he remembered correctly she also had them on her shoulders and back. He scanned down the rest of her body; her hour glass figure still drove him mad.

"Harry not to stare to much mate, she might catch on" said Harry, whom was now on his fourth glass of fire whiskey.

"Oh shut up I haven't seen her in awhile…I gotta…" Ron drifted off

"You gotta shag her senseless I think it would be the best way to catch up" Harry whispered to Ron. With that Ron hit Harry in the gut.

"Ow!" Harry yelled which got Ginny's attention.

"Hey, don't beat up me boyfriend like that" she said running to side in mock defense.

"He was my friend first" Ron said in a childish voice Hermione laughed, and looked over at him. He changed quiet a bit his long arms were toned with muscle, along with everything else. She guessed Quidditch has something to do with that. His hair was shaggy it fell just below his eyes. Freckles danced across his skin. 'Nothing new there' she thought and smiled to herself how she would love to count all of them one day. Harry and Ron weakly pushing each other in a friendly fight, Ginny was currently sitting on an oversized couch laughing hysterically. Hermione finally looked over at the boys, and realized how silly they looked. Hermione let out a loud laugh, and the boys looked over at her.

"What are you laughing at Granger" Ron said staggering toward her

"The two five year olds fighting each other" Hermione said through laughs. Harry was currently tickling Ginny till she was crying laughing. Ron glanced over at his sister and his friend and then back to Hermione. Hermione shook her head and back away from Ron when she realized what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione said, putting her hand in front of her to block Ron. Ron had a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm a pretty daring person" he said slowly advancing nearer. Hermione proceed to back away with the same pace, but then Ron quickly sprung at her before she could process what happened he was on top of her tickling her ribs. Hermione was laughing so loud Ron couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Ron!...Please!...Stop!..." she said every time she got a breath, Ron finally stopped and rolled off of her. Ginny and Harry were currently making out on the floor.

"Come guys! Really!" Ron yelled over at them but Ginny just flipped him off and proceeded.

"Let them be" said Hermione who was now sitting up next to Ron leaning on him still trying to catch her breath.

"Just like the old days huh?" Ron said

"Well yes, if we were normal 11 years olds, but instead we were the 'golden trio'" Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"Were catching up for lost time, especially them" he nodded over at Ginny and Harry.

"Mhmm" Hermione envied them, she wish that she could doing that with Ron, 'maybe if I have more to drink' she thought.

"Where's the fire whiskey" she said getting up "I should start catching up to you and Harry" Ron laughed and then pointed to the bar.

"Of course, I'm not used to there being a bar in my house I'm sorry" she said jokingly, Ron was following beside her.

"Yea, well maybe you should come over more and you'd be used to it" he said leaning over the bar at Hermione who was sitting in one the stools.

"So Mr. Bartender tell what's your drink for tonight" she said with a mischievous smile.

"How bout fire whiskey for the lovely lady" He said as he poured a glass for her then one for himself.

"Cheers" they clanked glasses and both took a large swig.

A few hours went by as they talked about their lives,jobs, and Ginny complained about Auror training. Eventually the fire that had been blazing when Hermione got there was now dying down. Hermione had gotten very drunk, she couldn't walk straight, neither could Ginny she was hanging on Harry just to stay up.

"I think it's time we head home love" said Harry picking up Ginny who was half asleep. She nodded which was all she could do.

"I think were gonna go, see yea later" Harry said carrying Ginny to the door.

"Bye Hermione, make sure Ron doesn't take advantage of you more that you want him to!" He called over his shoulder to Hermione who was in the kitchen getting water.

"Thanks for the advice" she said weakly as she started to rub her head.

"Oh bugger off will you!" yelled Ron, Harry laughed

"I'm going mate" with that Harry and Ginny were gone with a crack.

Ron looked over at Hermione she looked so gorgeous, he liked they way she looked walking around in his kitchen making some toast and tea.

"What are you looking at" she called over at him

"Oh nothing, just some woman who deiced to take over my kitchen without asking" Ron was joking but Hermione thought he was serious.

"Oh gods, Ron I'm sorry I should've asked" she looked worried now.

"Haha I was joking its ok, I don't use it much anyway" At this statement Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You think that because you like to eat so much you'd learn to cook" Ron shrugged

"I'm waiting for some pretty lady to teach me" he said as he got up from the floor and walked over to Hermione. 'he looks so sexy with his hair messy like that' Hermione noted biting her lip.

"Who me" she said innocently pointing herself acting clueless.

"Yes, you" He said as he wrapped his around her waist looking down at her.

"There's no possible way I can teach you to cook when were like this" she whispered not taking her eyes off him for a moment.

"I have other things in mind..." he whispered back, before he crashed his lips on hers. Hermione was surprised, but then quickly to responded. His tongue traced her lip wanting to enter. There kiss was sloppy, due to the state they were both in. Hermione then stumbled back in the counter, Ron pressed up against her wanting more. She moaned in response to his body, he picked her up and put her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around him, as his hand began to take off her shirt. She began to play with is buckle until it finally came of and she tugged on his pants. She then went for his shirt, and pulled in off in one fluid motion.

"This is hardly fair" Ron said against her lips Hermione tilled her head in confusion.

"You are wearing to many clothes" with that he took off her shirt and bra. He began to nibble at her neck, her soft moans making him harder by the second.

"Bedroom" she said between breaths He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He kicked the bedroom door open, and lay her on his over sized bed. He began to kiss her franticly, as he slid off her jeans, and began to rub her clit. Their kisses became more urgent.

"Ron, I need you now" she demanded, he smiled at her with lust in his eyes, and then he plunged his hard aching member into her. She moaned as he did so, his thrusts were slow and steady, as Hermione moaned for him to go harder he did so. Ron felt himself close, he suddenly felt Hermione's muscles clench around him. That was all he needed to put him over the edge, at they both came as each others names tumbles off their lips. Ron collapsed, next to Hermione breathing heavily.

"God, Hermione your amazing" he said looking up at the ceiling, and then he looked over at her.

"You to" she said breathlessly, they sat there in silence for awhile Ron still aw shocked that he just slept with the woman he was in love with.

"Hermione I think you should know…I'm in love with you" Ron said, but there was no response, he got worried and looked over at her. She was fast asleep Ron laughed to himself and took her in his arms and kissed her forehead

"I'll tell you in the morning love" he said softly as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ron woke up, as the sun light shone through the curtains. Rolled over but Hermione wasn't there He frowned to himself. 'she must've gotten up already. He got out of bed slowly considering his massive headache. He went into the living. No sign of Hermione. He was utterly confused, and he walked over to the island in the kitchen where there was a note it read,

Ron

I'm sorry

Moine


	2. Tears & broken hearts

2 years later,

Hermione was busy working; papers covered the top of her desk. She had been working a lot in the past years, always busy. She hadn't talked to Ron since the night they slept together. She believed that it was a drunken mistake on his part, and didn't want to deal with an awkward morning. He had tried to get in touch with her, but she ignored his letters until they stopped coming. A soft knock pulled her away from her work.

"Come in" she said as she subconsciously smoothed her hair which had grown from the stress she had been under. She looked up from her work and saw her assistant Julie come in. She really envied her, she was tall and thin with straight long blonde hair and shocking blue eyes.

"This came for you" she said waving an envelope in her hand.

"Oh thanks, probably work stuff, put it ummm..." Hermione tried to find a clean spot on the desk, but she had no luck.

"How bout I just give it to you" Julie said with a smile as she handed over the envelope. Hermione looked at the envelope; it was too fancy to be for work her name was addressed in gold ink with big script letters. She opened the letter it was a white paper with light flower imprints and it read.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter _

_On the day of June 16th _

_At the Burrow at 12:30_

_RSVP by: May 31__st_

On the bottom there was a note:

_I want you as my Maid of Honor so write to me so we can get together soon- Gin_

She was so happy for them, she felt honored that Ginny picked her as her maid of honor. Hermione loved weddings, this was going to be a good chance for her to take some time off, and see everybody again. Then it hit her, Ron would be there. She suddenly felt unsure about the idea; her thoughts went wild on all the things that could go wrong. Suddenly her door swung open and there was Ginny all smiles.

"Ginny! What are doing here!" Hermione asked as she went over to hug her friend.

"I was in the ministry and wanted to stop by see if you the invitation yet." Ginny said in excited rush, Hermione could tell the Ginny was thrilled to be getting married.

"Yup, just got it now" Hermione said

"I want you to help me plan!" Ginny said

"Really" Hermione said in disbelief all Ginny nodded and Hermione hugged her friend once more.

"Oh Ginny I'd be honored!"

"Oh good, I'm so happy. I also talked to your boss and he said he'd give you from May 6th to the June 20th off" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But that's over a month" Ginny nodded

"He said you earned it" Ginny said with a proud smile, Hermione thought about how much she'd worked in the past 3 years and she had to agree she did deserve it.

"So next week, were gonna get together with Harry and Ron for lunch" Hermione looked at Ginny wide eyed when she said Ron.

"Don't look at me like that, you two are just going to have to get along" Ginny said sternly, she had known about what happen between them but refused to take sides on the matter. Hermione was now dreading the wedding, all the happiness and excitement she just felt turned into worry and uneasiness. Hermione let out a sigh in defeat.

"Your right, but I don't think its me you need to worry about." Hermione said in a flat tone.

"Well Ron's just going to have to deal, Harry's telling him today"

"You didn't tell Ron yet!" Hermione said surprised

"No, he's telling him your coming, and the maid of honor"

"Oh" was all Hermione could say, she looked over at her desk. She remembered all the work she had to get done.

"Well let me know what time and where for next week. I've got a lot of work to get done" Ginny nodded.

"Yea I will Bye!" she gave Hermione one last hug and with that she left. Hermione shrunk back into her chair and continued her work. She always turned to work when she didn't want to deal with anything, it was her comfort zone. The one thing she knew how to do right, no surprises.

Meanwhile across town Harry was with Ron.

"HOW COULD YOU INVITE HER?!" Ron yelled pacing back and forth in his kitchen.

"WHY WOULDN'T I SHE'S ONE OF MINE AND GINNY'S BEST FRIENDS!"

"BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE DID! I HAVEN'T TALKED TO HER IN TWO YEARS!" Ron was so mad Harry could swear he was turning the same color of his hair.

"Listen Ron this is mine and Ginny's wedding and you will by all means get along with Hermione" Harry said in a danger whisper.

"Fine one day, that's it." Ron was glaring over at Harry, then he remembered Hermione would be staying at the Burrow for a month before the wedding. Harry's face suddenly flushed.

"What. What's wrong?" Ron was staring Harry down, he knew he had to tell him.

"She's helping Ginny plan the wedding, and staying at the Burrow a month before." Harry said with caution. Ron's face became even redder.

"WHAT! NO. NO. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL! ILL GIVE YOU YOUR WEDDING DAY BUT THAT'S IT HARRY DRAW THE LINE THERE!" Ron slammed him fits on his counter. Harry glared at him dangerously.

"Do this for your sister, it's the most important thing to her right now."

"Yea, I'll take it up with her then." Then and idea came to him.

"She might not even come" Ron said slowly.

"I know she will because she's strong enough to suck it up and be an adult." Ron threw his hand up in disbelief.

"So now I'm immature, BECAUSE SHE BROKE MY HEART AND DON'T WANNA MAKE NICE!" Ron yelled, but he knew it was a losing battle he put his head in his hands. Harry looked over at his friend, he had gone through so much pain when Hermione just up and left.

"I'll make nice, you win" Ron said almost inaudibly. Harry nodded and patted Ron on the back.

"Thanks man" Ron looked up at him and smiled weakly

"That's what friends do right" Ron said in defeat.  
"I owe you one mate, I'm gonna go. Oh and next week how's lunch sound?" Ron nodded his head and waved goodbye, as he kept his head on the counter.

"Alright see yea then" at that Harry left.

Ron had sulked around ever since he agreed to be nice to Hermione. Harry frequently visited him, to make sure he was still functioning normally. Just like when Hermione left him that morning, he wouldn't leave the house or get dressed.

It was now May, Hermione was tying up lose ends at work before she left on her long vacation. Ginny was going to go by her place and then take her to lunch. Hermione was mentally preparing herself to see Ron again; it was slowly eating away at her for the past week and a half.

"Come on let's go" Hermione looked up and saw Ginny leaning against her doorway smiling.

"I'm done. I swear" said Hermione.

"You think you can survive without working for a month and a half" Ginny said peering over at her.

"I think I can manage" Hermione said as they both avaporated to The Lunchnette; where they were going to have lunch. They were standing outside of the café as Hermione checked her hair in the glass window. She made sure she looked good today.

"I should warn you, I don't think Ron knows that's your coming to lunch today" Ginny said like there was nothing wrong with that, she was about to go into the café when Hermione grabbed her by the arm.

"What do you mean he doesn't know" she hissed at Ginny

"Well because he took it pretty hard that you were gonna be around so much, Harry didn't have to heart to tell him" Ginny said a matter-a-factly. With these words Hermione felt a surge of guilt, did he really hate her that much. Her face fell and Ginny noticed.

"Oh come on it'll be fine were all adults here" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny dragged her into the restaurant. There was a big crowd around one table, Hermione wondered who it was.

"That's us" Ginny nodded over to the crowd. Hermione was confused but then she remembered, Ron was famous now...

"Excuse me, why don't you all bugger off so I can see me brother thanks" Ginny said bitterly as she pushed through the crowd, Hermione followed quietly. The manger had come out and asked everyone to give them their privacy. Ginny gave Harry a kiss and slid into the booth next to him. Which left Hermione to sit next to Ron, she currently out of his view behind his shoulder. She stood their unsure of what to do.

"Hermione sit down will yea" Said Harry gesturing to the seat next to Ron. As he said this Ron's head whipped around and their eyes met. Hermione instantly felt guilty, his eyes where full of anger and sadness.

"Hello Ron" she said as she sat. Ron moved away as far as he could like a child would do. He didn't say a word to her, but whispered something to Harry that sounded like 'I can't believe you'. It was Ginny's turn to speak.

"Okay, we all understand there's some erm...tension here so let's act like the adults we are ok?" She looked at Ron as she made this statement, Ron just glared back.

"So I still have to pick out my brides maid dresses, I found my wedding dress but I still have to get it fitted, Harry, Ron what's the deal with the tux's" Said Ginny eyeing her brother. To Hermione's surprise Ron had answered

"Me and Harry got them, we just need to know what color the brides maid dress are so were can match them with our ties" Ron replied weakling holding his head up with his hand not even looking in Hermione direction.

"What about the decorations, flower arrangements, the bachelor parties?" Hermione asked taking mental notes on everything in her head.

"Well you are Ron are in charge of the parties, me and Ginny want a joint party" Harry said putting his arm around Ginny. Hermione took a deep breathe 'this means we have to plan it _together' _

"I think we can handle that" said Hermione as she peered over at Ron; she got no response he just stared into his drink.

"RON! Stop acting like a child!" Ginny said annoyed with her brother's lack of precipitation.

"Why yes Hermione I believe we can handle it" Ron said his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Great" Ginny said all too sweetly, "There's a dinner tonight with all the family I expect you to be there" Hermione looked at Ginny with confusion

"I'm staying there of course, I'll be there" Ginny let out a giggle

"Not you, my brother" she said nodding in his direction.

"Yea, Yea I'll be there I gotta go though" said Ron shifting in his seat.

"Okay I'll bring Hermione back to the Burrow get her settled in dinner's at 6 but be there at 5"

"No problem love" said Harry as we gave a quick peck on the lips. As Ron was getting out of the booth Hermione grabbed him by the arm

"I need to talk to you later" she had no idea what made her say it, she regretted it as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Ron pulled his arm roughly from her grasp.

"I don't know about that. I'm a very busy person" He shoot her a nasty glare before he bid Harry and Ginny goodbye, and then left without saying another word to her.

Mrs. Weasley was very pleased to see Hermione. Atfer she put her things away her and Ginny helped cook dinner. Harry showed up at 4, after work. Hermione was currently standing in front of the fireplace looking at the pictures of her Harry and Ron. There was one picture she really liked from their second year; she was in the middle of Harry and Ron. They had their arms around her and they were laughing as picture Ron made faces at picture Harry and picture Hermione was correcting Ron. She missed him so much.

"Sorry about earlier" Harry said as he came into the room.

"It's okay. You can't help that kind of thing." She said dusting off the picture.

"I love that picture" Harry said looking over her shoulder. Hermione nodded then placed in back on the mantle.

"So you think he'll come tonight" Hermione asked weakly, Harry nodded

"Ginny will hex him to bits if he doesn't" Hermione laughed a bit.

"But don't expect him to be any nicer than he was his afternoon" Harry said. Hermione didn't expect him to.

"I don't plan on him ever being pleasant around me ever again" Hermione sat in the arm chair near the fire place. This was the chair that Ron always used to sit in when they were at the Burrow.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, just give him time." Harry said patting her on the shoulder, Hermione nodded. As she relaxed in the chair she found herself drift asleep. Suddenly she heard her name being called, and she was awakened. She was surprised when she saw it was Ron.

"Yes" she said fixing her shirt.

"Do you still wanna talk?" his words seemed forced. She figured Ginny or Harry had convinced him to talk her. But it didn't matter she took advantage of the situation and nodded in agreement. They walked outside down to the big pond, it was dusk and there was a chill in the air.

"I'm sorry" she said looking out over the pond.

"Okay that it" Ron said looking down at his shoes. There was a long painful silence between the two, then Hermione finally found the courage to speak again.

"I thought it was best" she said peering over at him, his features got tense. He was mad.

"Best! BEST! FOR WHO! YOU! YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Ron yelled he couldn't bring himself to look at her, he eyes were fixed on a tree across the pond.

"I thought it was better for us… I didn't want you to fell obligated" her voice was shaky with regrets 'why didn't you stay' she thought to herself. For the first time Ron looked at her, he was angry, but behind it all his face was full of hurt.

"OBLIGATED! I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't really like you hell maybe even loved you!" he said in low voice. His eyes were now staring daggers at her. She couldn't help but break down; she looked down and let her hair cover her face as tears fell from her eyes. This was the first time Ron said out loud how he cared for her.

"Stop crying" he snapped, Hermione brought her face up and wiped her tears.

"I didn't know… that that you cared…so much…" She felt so guilty for leaving him.

"If I knew…I would've never…" she couldn't finish her sentence, she looked over at Ron he was focused on the tree again.

"Well…now you know" was all Ron said. Hermione had been in love since she could ever remember and she still was. She deiced to take a risk.

"I love you too, you know" she said so quietly, slowly looking up at him. Pain came to his face, and then he began to shake his head.

"That's too bad. I'm not in love with you anymore" Ron words were painful; they cut Hermione like a knife. She knew she deserved this but did he have to be so cruel, so blunt.

"It took me too long to get over you; I'm going through that again. I almost killed myself, it's just best to stay away from you" with that Ron walked back up the hill to Burrow and Hermione collapsed to ground crying. Ron cursed himself; he knew he didn't have to be so harsh with her but she had to know the truth. He hated seeing her so upset, but he couldn't let himself tell her he was still in love with her…

A/N: Well there it is, I hope you like it so far, please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be the wedding (:


	3. Weddings & Sunsets

Weeks had past, everyone was busy with wedding arrangements Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken to each other since their encounter by the pond. Ginny was at first upset but when Hermione told her what happened, Ginny agreed to let it be. Ginny and Hermione worked together to plan, while Harry worked with Ron. Today was the day of wedding; Hermione was currently in the shower. It was very early about 6:30 but she knew any time after seven the whole house would be crazy. As she turned off the water she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look dreadful' she thought rubbing her face as if to take away the bags from under her eyes. She had many sleepless nights since she got here. Urgent knocking interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She wrapped the towel around her and headed for the door.

"OH! Come on I gotta pee here! I'll be quick I swear" yelled the voice from the other side. Hermione knew that voice it was Ron. She opened the door, and Ron pushed pasted her, then moved her to the over side of the door and closed it. She laughed at the look at his face. Hermione waited for him to be done, so she could get her clothes. Two minutes later Ron opened the door with relief over his face. She smiled, today was the only day Ginny insisted they be nice.

"Sorry, thought you were Ginny…erm its all yours now" he said gesturing to the bathroom.

"It's okay, I was done just needed my clothes" Hermione grabbed her clothes and headed to her room.

Five hours later the whole house was full of busy people, it was an hour before the wedding and Hermione was currently fixing Ginny's hair and claming her down from one panic attack to another.

"It's all going to be fine Ginny everything's set" said Hermione toying with the flowers in her hair.

"I know I know, I just want it all to be prefect" she said breathlessly

"It will be. Now look your hair is all done" Hermione backed away and admired her work.

"Oh Hermione you're the best thank you!" She gave her a hug, with a nervous smile.

"Everything's going to be prefect Gin I promise" Hermione reassured her.

"Thanks Hermione I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I should probably put my dress on now" Ginny nodded and left so she could change. The dress was a light blue V-neck that cut off right above her knees. It was very form fitting on top but let lose on bottom, just enough to twirl when she would spin. She had to admit the dress complimented her body very well. She smiled at what she saw in the mirror unlike this morning the bags under her eyes were gone due to the make she was wearing. Her hair was in perfect ringlet curls, which flowed over her shoulders down to the mid of her back. She picked up her tiny bouquet and headed down stairs to the rest of the bridal party. When she got there all the men were straighten there ties, as the women were fixing there hair. Harry had been in a black tuxedo with a light blue tie, and a flower pinned to his jacket that matched Ginny's bouquet. Ron also had a black tuxedo with a light purple tie. For the occasion his hair had been in order, opposed to the normal mess it was. Hermione had to admit, she loved his messy mop of hair.

"Hermione! There you are go stand by Ron" Mrs. Weasley said as she dragged her next to her youngest son. She gave everyone a swift kiss on the check and wished Ginny luck. The wedding was about the start. The backyard of The Burrow had been transformed in a wonderful garden, with tents and chairs everywhere. The altar was a gazebo, with flowers decorated all around it. She stared out on the scene music started to play, and she felt a nudge on her arm. She looked down Ron had his arm offered to her, they linked arms and walked down the aisle. From the corner of her eye she caught him looking at her.

"You look really great" he whispered from the side of his mouth. It was the only nice thing Ron had said to her, to two years. Hermione beamed

"Thanks you look nice to" Ron nodded, as they got to the front the spilt and went to their opposite sides. Throughout the whole ceremony Ron kept eyeing Hermione. 'Merlin could she look any more beautiful' he thought as his thoughts became more vivid of he and Hermione together.

Their ceremony had ended in a success no disasters Ginny was very relived. It was now the reception. Music played and drinks were served. As everyone caught up, Ginny and Harry were announced man and wife. They had their first dance together as man and wife.

"Fancy a dance Hermione" she turned around to see George holding his hand out.

"Love to" She said with a smile taking his hand.

"Great wedding eh, can't believe they actually did it" said George looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Yea, I know but I always thought they'd be the first" George nodded they began to dance in silence until George spoke again

"I don't think I should be dancing with you" he said half serious half joking

"And why's that" said Hermione with a little laugh in her voice

"Because my little brother over there has been staring at you all day, and now giving me the death glare" Hermione blushed at this, was Ron jealous, no he couldn't be.

"I don't think so" The song ended and George had dismissed himself. Ron sat at his table drinking some butter beer. Harry came over to the table

"Hey mate what's up with you" he said looking over his friend

"Nothing…just thinking" Ron answered taking another swig of his butter beer.

"Why don't you ask Hermione to dance…I mean you've been looking at her all day" Ron's head snapped up, and looked Harry in worry.

"Don't worry I think she's the only one that didn't notice" said Harry with reassurance.

"Of course not, damn that girl is so smart but sometimes misses the most obvious" said Ron baffled

"What do you mean?" said Harry

"Well, you know how we had the row when she first got here" Harry nodded

"I told I didn't love her…" Harry looked at Ron shocked.

"But mate I thought you did, I mean the way you look her…"

"I know, I know I do but when I said that she bought it and just moved on" Ron took another swig of butter beer before he continued.

"I mean it's like 'oh the bloke doesn't like me anymore lets just go to the next' she's so unaffected by me. When she affects my in everyway I don't get it Harry"

"Ron, I think you're missing something too. She isn't fine, she didn't move on. She's just better at putting on a happy face and doing what she has to" said Harry

"You think so" said Ron doubtfully

"I know so, Gin was telling me how she hasn't slept much lately cause she's been up thinking about you"

"Oh..." Ron didn't know what to think now. He felt guilt for thinking Hermione would be such a cold person.

"I think you need to go talk to her mate" Ron nodded

"Maybe later" Harry got up slowly scanning the room for Ginny

"Ahh there she is. I'm going to tend to my wife if you don't mind" Harry said with a flashy smile.

"Not at all go ahead it's your day"

"You should talk to her"

"I will okay, now go, find Ginny" Ron said waving him away from the table. Ron sat there looking for Hermione she was currently talking to George and Charlie. He could tell Charlie was trying to be charming by the way he was being overly touchy, and how Hermione was laughing like a little school girl. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight. He wondered if Harry was right. He knew Hermione was strong person, but could she really hide all her pain that well. His thoughts went back and fourth from thinking Hermione didn't really care about him to she really did care. Eventually he was just lost in confusion. He needed to talk her, that's only way he would know the truth. After a few more butter beers, he got the courage to ask her to go for walk with him.

"Hermione" he said softly, she was talking to one of his Aunts. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yes Ron" she said a little hesitantly

"Can we go for a walk…please" She nodded and excused herself from the conversation.

"So what's up" Hermione asked trying to be as natural as possible.

"Mind if we go down to the pond" he asked. He saw doubt in her eyes, when he mentioned the pond. "Or maybe over on the hillside" Hermione nodded at this suggestion. The sun was setting behind the mountains; it was a great view one of her favorite spots at the Burrow. They sat down on the hill and Hermione stared out into the mountains.

"How do you do it" Ron asked breaking the silence, Hermione looked over at him confused.

"Do what" she asked still confused, Ron looked away out into the sunset.

"Pretend like everything's okay…" his voice was rigid and Hermione took in a breath, she didn't know how to explain it.

"I don't know… years of practice, I guess" She shrugged, it was true so many times when things gone wrong she put on her fake smile and held it all in, which lead her to many sleepless nights. It was always the same process for her, the only way she knew to handle things that overwhelmed her.

"That's my fault I guess" said Ron, Hermione thought back and it was true but she had also been stupid in the past.

"We were both stupid" Ron let a snort, and then silence fell over them again.

"Why are you asking" Hermione said softly picking on the grass next to her.

"Because I never realized till now, how…good you were at this. I just thought you simply didn't care" Ron said unsure if his words her to harsh.

"If anything I care too much" she whispered but Ron didn't hear her clearly.

"What's that?"

"I care too much. That over think things, thinking I'm doing the right thing, when I just chose wrong anyway" Ron nodded this hurt Hermione a bit inside.

"You chose wrong a lot when it came to me" he said in a flat tone.

"I'm not the only one" Hermione said in defense thinking back on their years in Hogwarts.

"Recently, yes it was just you" She knew Ron was referring to the nigh she left him.

"I'm sorry Ron if I could do it over again I would and I would've stayed…and ..and told you how much I loved you…and then never left…" Hermione felt her tears building up. Silence fell upon them again; Hermione let a tear escape from her eye. She knew this was all her fault, this mess, she had lost everything she had with Ron a friendship, a love, everything and now she was reduced to forced conversations and glares from across the room. Ron finally spoke

"I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too" she said her tears now flowing freely

"That last night we had together…was the best night of my life" he looked over at Hermione just realizing she had been crying.

"Hey don't cry were trying to work this out" Ron said in a comforting voice.

"Really" Hermione said with hope Ron nodded his head.

"Hermione, I can't be mad forever even if I wanted to I'd miss you to god damn much" He said with a weak smile. Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Oh Ron" she said wiping her tears, Ron swallowed hard and then spoke

"I forgive you" he said, with that Hermione threw her arms around him; the hug was brief before Ron pulled away.

"Thank you Ron" he nodded and then got up. Hermione did the same and brushed off her dress.

"You know just because we apologized doesn't mean everything can just go back to normal" Hermione stiffen a bit at his comment, but knew he was right

"I know it will take time" Hermione said sadly, Ron walked back over to the reception. Hermione took one last look at the beautiful view; the sun was almost gone now. Hermione couldn't help but think how time it took to repair a broken friendship.

A/N: I hoped you liked it, the next chapter is fairly long but it tells how Ron and Hermione repair their friendship. Hope your liking it so far, don't hesitate to review! (:


	4. Remodeling&Open Windows

It's been a year since the wedding, Harry and Ginny had bought a flat on the countryside. They had recently asked Hermione to come up and help him re model it since it was an older house. Since the wedding Hermione and Ron had been repairing their friendship little by little, from at first just writing letters to each other, then causal lunches, to long nights out with Harry and Ginny. Hermione was glad that she was on better terms with Ron. Ron was currently sitting home on his oversized couch with nothing to do. 'what to do, what to do' he thought to himself. He deiced that he was going to visit Hermione at work today. He got up, and with a crack he was over at the Ministry.

"Can you tell me if Hermione Granger is in today?" he asked in a soothe voice, the assistant was very pretty with long blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. Ron deiceid it was time to do some flirting.

"Yes, she is" said the blonde with a flirty smile.

"When is she not eh" Ron winked at her, and she giggled back.

"Would you like to leave a message" she asked.

"Why yes, tell her I would like her lovely assistant to come out to dinner with me next weekend" he leaned over the desk, smiling down at her while looking down her shirt at the same time. The girl realizing he wasn't serious about the message looked up and smiled at him.

"That sounds great"

"Soo, say next Friday pick you up here, at around say 6:30"

"Sounds great to me, I'm Julie" she said while batting her eyelashes at Ron.

"Oh I'm sorry did I not introduce myself I'm-

"Ron Weasley. I know who you are"

"Oh a fan are we" Ron said, he looked at him with a devilish grin.

"You could say that" Ron let a laugh, and then deiced to actually find Hermione now.

"Well I'll see you next Friday then I must go find my dear friend Hermione" Julie waved goodbye, and Ron walked down the hall. He came to her door, it was open and he saw Hermione at her desk papers everywhere. She was dressed in a high wasted pencil skirt, with a white button down blouse, her hair was messy but contained by the pencil she put her hair up with. She looked very busy, but Ron knew that she also probly needed a break. He knocked on the door frame, and Hermione looked up from her work.

"Ron" she said with a smile. 'god she looks great' he thought as she got up and walked to the front of the desk to sit on the front.

"Hey, thought you might want a break" she laughed.

"Of course why else would you come here, lemme guess you have nothing to do today" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe…" she rolled her eyes, then smiled at him. He was wearing jeans with a plaid button down shirt. His hair was messy from a pervious nap that he most likely had taken before he came.

"I could go for some lunch I guess" she said looking around her desk to see what still had to be done.

"Sounds good to me I'm staved" she smiled over at him.

"What's with the nice clothes today" Ron said motioning to her outfit.

"Oh I had a meeting" picking up her bag, and heading out the door. Ron waiting for her to go out first then followed behind her to check out her ass.

"Looking good" he said in referce to her body, though Hermione thought it was to her outfit.

"Thanks, very uncomfortable though" she stopped at her assistants desk.

"Hey Julie I'm going to lunch so if anything comes just hold it here till I get back" She nodded then looked over her shoulder at Ron standing behind her.

"Oh this is my friend Ron" she said introuding them.

"Yea I know we met before, he's taking me to dinner" she said with a smile, and waved to Ron.

"Oh that's nice, well I'll be back later"

"Okay bye" Julie said, and went back to her work. As they walked out Hermione couldn't help but think about how Ron was taking Julie out.

"So Julie huh" she said Ron looked over at her feeling a little guilty.

"Yea she's pretty hot, and I've been having a bit of a dry spell lately" Hermione rolled her eyes, at how men were so obsessed with sex.

"What's a dry spell for you eh, like what a month" Hermione said scasrticly. Ron looked over her.

"No actually more like, I don't know ten months" Hermione laughed at him.

"I've got you beat, try a year and a half"

"Ten months feels like forever, trust me. It doesn't matter for you anyway you're a women, women don't need, nor do they crave sex as much as men" Ron said as he held the door open for Hermione.

"That's what you think, for studied that they've done some women actually crave sex as much as men do" Hermione said, Hermione hadn't had sex since a little bit after she slept with Ron. She had casually been sleeping with this guy she met until he wanted to 'take it to the next level' which is when she broke it off with him.

"Really, I'd like to meet a girl like that. Think Julie feels that way" Ron asked, Hermione thought for a minute.

"Don't think so, as much of a whore she is lately she's all about failing in love" Ron's face fell at this comment.

"What's wrong" Hermione asked seeing this.

"Oh well I was just kind of looking for…a um well fuck buddy" Hermione nodded, Julie was exactly what he was looking for but she couldn't tell him that. There was something about him fucking his assistant that she couldn't stand. Not only did she envy Julie for her good looks, she couldn't let her have Ron too.

"Best way to go" Hermione said quietly as she looked over the menu. Ron looked up at Hermione in shock.

"Really, you've had one before…or you just think it would be…" Ron couldn't believe what he just heard, he never thought of Hermione to be the kind of person who would just have causal sex.

"I have once, with this guy. He wanted to take it to the next level so I had to break it off with him" Ron looked at her in shock.

"What" she said realizing his expression.

"Nothing…it's just didn't think you'd do something like that" Hermione shrugged.

"We all our dirty little secrets" Ron couldn't deny that Hermione was turning him on in everyway right now. He knew that he had to clam down, their waiter had come over and asked what they'd like to eat.

"Hmm, well I'm not really sure what do recommend" Hermione said looking up at the waiter with her pretty smile.

"Well I have to say the chicken Caesar wraps are really great" He said his eyes slowly wandering to Hermione's boobs.

"Sounds great I'll have that" he said with a smile handing him her menu.

"I'd like the same please" Ron said in a stern voice trying to get his attention. But it failed as he was still checking out Hermione, she being clueless because she was trying to find something in her bag.

"Hey, I'm over here bud, wanna keep your eyes in you head" the waiter quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry is that your girlfriend" Ron didn't answer.

"I'd like the Cesar wrap thank you" shoving his menu into the waiters hands. He felt suddenly jealous. He didn't like when other guys would look at Hermione like that. Within the years he had learned to control him self, from keeping him temper to a minum which was good. Hermione had finally found was she was looking for, and pulled it form her bag. It was a little piece of paper with wirtting all over it.

"What's that" Ron asked.

"This" she said unfolding it "is everything I need to get for this weekend"

"You helping Harry and Ginny too" she nodded as she was reading over the things she had to get.

"Me too, gonna stay up there for the weekend I think, Harry says it's real nice and I need to get away from home"

"Why would you want to get away from such a nice place" Hermione said with sarcasm, she always thought he large flat was unnecessary.

"Too much, I want to live simple again" she smiled at him, she always loved that no mater how famous due to him being part of the Golden Trio or being a star Keeper, he always didn't mind going back to the Burrow or up to an old cabin for a weeks and get back to reality.

"Fair enough, I'm thinking of staying too but if you are it might be too crowded" the waiter brought them their drinks, Ron shot him a glare before he could linger.

"Nah, you should stay it'll be fun" Hermione knew it would be, but she was still a little skeptical.

"Yea, but they only have one extra room" Hermione knew it was a terrible excuse but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Doesn't matter you can share with him" Ron said jokingly, Hermione honesty didn't think the idea was a bad one, but before she could say anything Ron said

"Or I could just sleep on the couch" Hermione nodded, 'probly doesn't wanna sleep next to me anyway'

"Well see what happens" she said with a smile sipping her drink.

"With what, you staying or the sleeping arrangements" Ron looked at Hermione, she had a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm defiantly staying there…" she said Ron raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your so…-

"Here you go! Two Chicken Cesar wraps" the waiter said putting their foods down on the table. Ron thankful for once that the waiter had come, because he had almost called Hermione sexy.

"So Mr. Weasley are you willing to share your sleeping quarters with me" Hermione said, Ron looked up at her surprised that she brought it up again.

"Of course, who wouldn't" Hermione laughed, the past few weeks she couldn't get Ron out of her head, and talk of sharing the same bed wasn't helping.

The week had finally come to an end, it was Friday afternoon and Hermione was just finishing up last minute paper work. She was going up to Harry and Ginny's house this weekend to help them remodel. She waved goodbye to Julie, who has been sulking ever since Ron made up an excuse for them not to go out. Hermione knew this was her fault, because she told Ron Julie was looking for love, but Julies was pretty girl and in a week she'd have another guy at her side. Hermione avaporated over to her flat, when she got there she saw Ron sitting on her couch waiting patiently.

"Ron what are you doing here" she said with a smile, as she put her bag on the table. He got up from the couch and walked towards her.

"Well thought it be nice to do something before we go to Ginny and Harry's" Hermione let a sigh. She had been under a lot of stress lately, and didn't feel like going anywhere. She had planned to relax, before she went.

"Not tonight Ron I just wanted to relax" Ron looked at her puzzled; she never really declined his invitations to go out.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, it's just been a very crazy week, I just want to do nothing for once" Hermione said as she sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples.

"Alright I understand I'll you later then" Ron voice sounded a little upset, but as much as Hermione loved him she really couldn't do anything more than nothing right now.

"Nothing personal I just need my time" Hermione called out, Ron just waved back. Hermione knew the real reason Ron was so upset she didn't want to go out with was because he had nothing to do. Ron was like a child who always needed something to do. Hermione lay on her couch, drinking a butter beer. She eventually dozed off, without realizing it.

"HERMIONE!" she jumped at the sudden noise, her eyes flew open she saw Ron standing over her.

"Gods, you scared me" Hermione said putting her hand to her chest. Ron smiled, he seemed to be in a better mood now.

"Sorry, I figured I'd stop by before I went over there to make sure you were ready and look at this your not even awake" He smiled at her, Hermione got up from the couch.

"Well thank god for Ronald Weasley" she sarcastically, she went into the bedroom to get some clothes for the weekend.

"Yea, I know you sound be very grateful" Ron yelled from the other room, who was playing with Hermione's empty beer bottle.

"Yea yea…" Hermione yelled back as she put all of her clothes into her huge bag.

"Okay Ready" she said with a smile holding her bag. Ron's immediately went to the huge bag slung around her shoulder.

"I didn't know they would could get that big" he said is disbelief.

"It's really not that big" Hermione shrugged.

"Yea but usually girls carry around them small little ones that fit nothing" Hermione laughed at Ron.

"Yes, well big bags are the latest thing now a day" She said, checking to make sure everything was in order before she left.

"Excuse me for not knowing about women's fashion trends" He said, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going" she said with a smile, with an abrupt crack she was gone.

Hermione appeared outside Harry and Ginny's house. It was a cottage of the hillside, with a small pond out in the back. It reminded her of the Burrow. A few minutes later Ron appeared next to her.

"Thanks Granger for leaving without me" he said playfully elbowing her.

"Sorry…this place is beautiful" Hermione said, breath taken at there homey house. She wished she could have a house just like this.

"Yea I know, reminds me of the Burrow" Ron said, Hermione nodded in a agreement. The door swung open, and there was Ginny standing in the door way.

"You know you can come in" she said leaning against the door frame.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, and ran towards her for a hug.

Hermione hadn't seen Ginny for a few months, she looked great her hair had the slightest wave in it, she was wearing a pair of paint splattered jeans, with an old tee shirt. Harry cam up behind her and warped his arms around her. Hermione envied them, she wanted to have a life like that, she wanted to be in love have a house on the countryside, but for now she just had to settle for her flat in the city and her busy work life.

"Thanks for the hug" Harry said from behind Ginny.

"Oh I'm sorry come here Harry!" she gave him a hug.

"No hugs for Ron over here" said Ron who was standing behind Hermione.  
"Well we saw you yesterday; I haven't seen Hermione in ages"

"Yea, yea sure" Ron said, as he went into the house, him and Harry went over to there kitchen and be began to talk.

"So Hermione how are you" said Ginny who gestured her to come in.

"I'm good, not as good as you but good. Work been kind of busy" Ginny nodded.

"Ugh, I know what that's like. I'm so grateful that you and Ron came to help with the house" she said.

"No problem Gin, I just expect the same from you. If I ever get married, and get a house this nice" Hermione face fell a little, lately she didn't think it would happen.

"Don't worry it'll happen, guys go crazy for you" she rolled her eyes at ginny's comment.

"It's true, one of them being in this house right now" Ginny said looking over at Ron.

"Come on Ginny, Ron hasn't had any romantic feelings for me since your wedding, maybe even before that" Ginny looked at Hermione skeptically.

"I don't know about that. But anyway is Ron going to sleep on the couch or…" Hermione knew Ginny didn't want to finish her sentence just in case she was crossing a line.

"I think, were sharing a room actually"Ginny's face broke out in a grin.

"Okay, sounds good" she said with a devilish grin. Hermione trying to avoid Ginny's comment looked over at Ron. He was talking to Harry about something that looked important. His face was very serious; he was doing must of the talking while Harry stood there and listened.

"I think it's a problem though mate, I mean she's all I can think about lately" Said Ron.

"Well maybe you have feelings for her again…would that really be a big surprise" said Harry.

"No, but I just I know I can't act on them and its killing me. I haven't felt this way about her for a long time now I thought maybe I was finally over her. But this past few months we've gotten closer, like we were before" Ron was pacing now, trying to keep his voice down so Ginny and Hermione wouldn't hear them.

" Do you want my honest answer" Harry said looking at Ron, he nodded.

"Well I think you never stopped having feelings for her, but when you two well err…not talking you in a way pushed them away, but now that your with her a lot you starting to realize everything you liked about her, and such" Harry said. Ron looked at him, he knew he was right but didn't want to admit it.

"I don't know" Ron said uncertainly, his eyes were wandering around the room trying to think of a subject change. His eyes fell on Hermione, who had been looking at him he smiled at her. She smiled back, and then looked away.

Ginny explained that they were going to be taking down wallpaper today. When complained and asked why they couldn't just use magic, Ginny replied with

"Because, this is my…well our house and I want to redo it with my hands so it means something to me…I mean us" She smiled over at Harry who just smiled back. He knew how much this house meant to Ginny, it was like her baby.

"I think that's the right idea Ginny" said Hermione who didn't mind not using magic considering this is how she had to redo her own house when her family moved. They got to work, it was already seven o'clock the sun was almost completely gone as it set behind the hills. A hours past, as they all become tried, Ron was the first to drop.

"I'm done I feel like I've been doing this for ages" Ron said, who fell into the couch.

"Oh come on Ron we only have a little more to do" said Hermione who was trying to be optimistic though she was very tried herself.

"Actually we still have two other rooms" Ginny said quietly.

"Maybe we should just call it a night and tomorrow we'll have more time to finish this and start priming and painting" said Harry being the voice of reason, they didn't bother cleaning up.

"The spare room is down the hall by the kitchen first down to the left" said Ginny sleepily.

"Thanks" said Hermione. Ginny and Harry said goodnight, as they climbed the stairs to their room. Ron was still lying on the couch his eyes closed.

"Ron, you going to sleep here" Hermione asked softly, his eyes opened slowly.

"No, well if its okay with you I was planning on sleeping in the spare room"

"Not a problem" she said he voice still quiet from being tired. Ron got up slowly, and followed Hermione to the spare room his hand lightly on the small of her back, as if he was guiding her. Hermione opened the door, she noticed the bed wasn't as big as she thought, but she didn't care she was tired she could sleep anywhere.

"Bit small eh" said Ron who was rubbing the back of this neck looking at the bed.

"Yea, but its fine" said Hermione who then yawned. She looked through her bag to find a pair of shorts and a big tee shirt to change into. Ron simply stripped down to his boxers went into bed. Since it was mid April the weather was just getting warm, making the nights slightly cooler but decent, Ron opened the small window that was in the room. Hermione came out of the bathroom and shrived a bit.

"A little chilly don't yea think" she said.

"I think its pretty good, come under the covers it's nice and warmer" said Ron patting the bed to the empty spot next to him. She smiled, and curled up under the covers next to him. He felt her shiver so he put his arm around her to warm her up a bit.

"Your right this is nice" Hermione whispered, she was near sleep now. Feeling Ron's arm around her made this whole situation feel so right. Ron couldn't help but think about kissing Hermione. He looked down at her, she looked up and smiled.

"You know this really is a nice place" said Ron still starting at Hermione.

"Yes, it is. So…"

"Beautiful" said Ron who was no longer talking about the house. The moonlight the shone through the window was their only light, as a breeze came through making a chill go through Hermione's body again. Ron laughed softly.

"Can't stand a little bit of cold Granger" he said jokingly, she looked up at him.

"Well maybe if you did a better job of keeping me warm…" Hermione couldn't believe she just said this. Worried what he was going to say she was about to correct herself when he replied with

"Maybe you should get closer then" she did as he requested, she was now leaning against him her head on his chest. She looked up at him, about to make a sarcastic remark, when his lips on hers prevented her. She was taken by surprise at first but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Ron's hand fell to around her hips, as she was now sitting on his lap. There kiss was full of passion and want, Ron felt her press against him, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The thought of that alone drove him crazy; he let out a deep moan. This brought Hermione back to reality, she pulled away reluctantly.

"What are we doing" she asked, looking at him deeply, his big blue eyes were starting back at her.

"What we were supposed to be doing for the past four years" Ron whispered against her lips. A million thoughts ran through Hermione's head as he kissed her again.

A/N i'm sorry it took so very long to get this chatper i've been very busy but now i'm back to writitng. Please dont hesitate to review, more on its way :)


	5. Doubts & New Houses

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, kind of a long chatper but more is on the way. hope your all well dont hesitate to review! :)

Two years later, Hermione was making breakfast in her flat. As she finished up breakfast she went to go wake her guest who had spent the night.

"Wake up hun, it's nearly seven and I have to go to work soon" She said softly, nudging his shoulder.

"I don't wanna" he mumbled as he rolled over.

"Your always so difficult…" Hermione said frustrated. She was all ready and dress for work, black dress pants with stilettos, button down white shirt with a black vest over it her hair was up in a twist, and she was now running incredibly late.

"Well maybe if you didn't keep me up all night we wouldn't have this problem" he mumbled from under the pillow.

"It was your choice to stay…" she said sitting down on the bedside. He rolled over, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into bed with him.

"RON! What are you doing! I'm in work clothes!" she yelled.

"I know you look so sexy too" he said, as he kissed her neck. As much as she wanted to stay she knew she was needed at work. She pushed him off of her and got up, fixing her shirt which was now in disarray.

"You know you'd think after two years you'd learn I can't keep my hands off of you " said Ron who was more awake then he was before.

"Well you think after two years you'd move in with me…but no" said Hermione, since her and Ron were finally together the one thing they'd fight about was moving in together. Ron didn't want to leave his flat just yet because it was 'his baby' and Hermione refused to move into his bachelor pad of a house.

"I told you, when I'm ready to let go I'll live here with you" Ron said, Hermione simply rolled her eyes. Not having time to discuss the matter.

"Well I'm going to work, I'll see you later" Ron nodded.

"Oh and your mother is stopping by to drop off something, and I don't think she'd be pleased to find you sleeping naked on my bed" Hermione said.

"Not my fault you don't have a real bedroom, and gotta have to bed in the middle of the place"

"Sorry love, that's why I woke you" she gave him a quick kiss goodbye, and left. Ron laid there thinking about how lucky he was to have Hermione. There two year anniversary was coming up, he was thinking about buying them a nice house out on the country side, just like she wanted. His thoughts drifted back to the night they made them be where they are today.

_"What are we doing" she asked, looking at him deeply, his big blue eyes were starting back at her. _

_"What we were supposed to be doing for the past four years" Ron whispered against her lips. He kissed her again, and she responding with just as much enthusiasm as before. Ron rolled on top on Hermione who was now lying under him, looking up at him. _

_"Are you okay" he asked, afraid she didn't want the same as him._

_"Yes, more than okay" she whispered, and then kissed again. Her kiss was urgent Ron could tell. He slid his hand up her shirt; he heard her let out a moan as he began to feel her up. Hermione's hands wandered over his muscular body that she'd been longing to touch for so long now. He proceeds to take off her shirt, as he kissed his way down her body. He got to the right above her pants; his hands were now massaging her inner thighs teasing her in everyway possible. Her hands now wandered to his boxers, sliding them off to reveal his very hard member. Ron rubbed his against her clint through her panties. He could feel that she was wet, she squirming under him._

_"Just do it" she said in a rough voice. Ron looked up at her, knowing that he was teasing her._

_"I just want to something straight" he said as he speared her legs._

_"What's that" she said breathlessly._

_"That you want this" he said in a deep tone, he gently slid one finger into. Hermione let a pleasurable moan._

_"Yes, I want it! Fuck I want you so bad" the fact that Hermione was cursing let alone, moaning because of him was the biggest turn on ever. He slid another finger into pumping them in and out of her. Her moans became more frantic._

_"Ron, I need you in me now" she demanded, Ron couldn't do anything but obey her orders. As he slid himself into here it felt so good, began to thrust in and out, slow at first but then because faster. He knew he was close, and he could tell that she was too. Eventually Hermione came with a scream, and Ron came shortly after. He lay down next to her, they both were breathing heavily. _

_"I think we should stop ignoring the obvious there's obviously something between us" Hermione laughed at his comment._

_"I agree" Ron propped his head up on his elbow looking over at Hermione. _

_"I love you, and I don't expect you to say it back I just want to you know that there is no doubt in my mind what so ever that I am madly in love with you" Ron was playing with one of her curls now._

_"I love you too…I think I've always have" she said softly running her hands, over this freckly arms. _

_"You know I've always wanted to count these one day" she said, he looked up at her through his hair and smiled._

_"I'm sure you'll have many chances in the future too" he said, Hermione smiled at this thought of counting Ron's freckles on a lazy Sunday morning._

_"I look forward waking up next to you" she said with a smile, her tried eyes were now fighting to stay open, she yawned and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she fell asleep with her head on his chest. _

Ron smiled at the memory; it was that night that they've been together since. Today Ron was going to look at houses for him and Hermione. He got up off the couch trying to find his boxers that were so quickly ripped off him last night. 'I must look like an idiot walking around stalkers' Ron thought to himself. A loud crack caught his attention, thinking it would be Hermione he didn't bother to find anything to cover himself with, but to his luck it was his mother.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, as she turned around.

"Oh fuck! Mom what are you doing here!" Ron yelled, trying to wrap the blanket around him.

"Oh don't worry dear I've seen it all. Can I turn around now?"

"Erm yea…" he said very embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you'll see Hermione later" Mrs. Weasley said, Ron nodded.

"Great then tell her I left these here then" she said putting a pair of pants down on the counter.

"Okay, what are those from" Ron asked.

"Hermione had gotten a horrible stain on her pants, and needed a charm to get them out but I told her I'd just do it myself since she's been so busy with work, and um _other things_…" she said eyeing her son.

"Right then" Ron said.

"Well good bye dear, don't forget dinner on Sunday you and Hermione are welcomed" Ron nodded, as his mother disappeared with a crack.

Later that day Ron went out to look for houses. His realtor was a charming young redheaded woman, probably around the same age as him.

"I have a few house I think you'll be very interested in Mr. Weasley" She said gathering papers from her desk.

"Good I plan to buy today if I find the prefect one" the petit woman laughed.

"Well I'll try for you" Ron smiled at her, they took the first port key to small house, with rolling hills and a beat up barn in the backyard.

"This is the Everston house, it's a bit old but with a few charms it could be as good as new" She explained, Ron looked over the house but he didn't feel that it was good enough for Hermione.

"Next house" he said, to the redheaded woman.

"Well don't you want to look inside" she said, Ron simply shook his head.

"No, I know what I'm looking for and this isn't it" he said plainly. The redhead seemed offended but recovered quickly.

"Good thing I have other houses" she said with a forced smile, the next port key took them to a house at was a lot bigger than the last, _maybe too big_ Ron thought. He looked over at the redhead, who must've been waiting for him to say something before speaking.

"Next" Ron said, with a smile the woman just smiled back and brought out the next port key.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was wrong with the last one" she asked slightly snobbish.

"Well it was too big" he said.

"Too big…?" she said not grasping how that could be a problem.

"You see my girlfriend she doesn't like big things" referring to the fact Hermione thought his flat was unnecessary and oversized. The redheaded women let out a tiny laugh.

"So that must work out for you in all ways huh" she said sarcastically, Ron looked at her in shock.

"Well…not everything small…and um just for the record I'm not-

"Okay Mr. Weasley we are not here to talk about you personal problems, just here to find a house that is right for you and your girlfriend"

"I do not have any problem! My girlfriend is very satisfied after we-

"Mr. Weasley please! It was just a joke…moving on. This house is one of the best, but it's rather high priced" Ron looked at the house, it was slightly smaller than the Burrow, the property was on the edge of a large lake there was something about it that he just loved.

"I want to see the inside please" he asked, the women smiled wide as they headed up the sidewalk. As she opened the door, the first thing he saw was a large room, most likely meant for a living room. Off to the right side, there was a large kitchen with counters all around, an island in the middle with racks to hang pots from. In the corner there was room for a table and chairs. To the other side of the living there were large windows that took up the whole wall looking out at the lake. On the back wall there was a sliding glass door, with a big wooden deck that lead out to the garden in the backyard.

"What do you think" asked the women.

"I love it…so far" he said.

"This door over here a half bath, up stairs you have a full bathroom with three bedrooms" she said leading him up stairs.

It was a long hallway with another large window at the end. The first door was a bedroom; it was a decent size the other bedroom was slightly bigger. Ron was most concerned about the master bedroom, which was the last door on the left. When the women opened the door, he saw two large windows in the center of the back wall it overlooked the back yard with the lake and the accompanying mountains in the distance. Ron smiled as he pictured Hermione looking out the windows as the sun set barefooted, in one of his big shirts. The master bedroom was connected to the bathroom, which as a huge old fashioned bath tube, that he knew Hermione would just love. There was also a shower; there were two sinks with large minors over the counters. Ron looked around the house one last time.

"So Mr. Weasley what do you think"

"This is exactly what I'm looking for" The redheaded woman smiled,

"Good good, the only thing it's a little pricey"

"Money is not a problem with me" Ron said with a smile, she nodded.

"Alright then if we can go back to my office you can sign some papers, and it's all yours" Ron smiled, this had to the best gift he could ever get Hermione considering she was always bugging him to move in with her and sell his place. Ron signed the papers that were necessary and gave her the money she needed.

"Well Mr. Weasley you are now a home owner" she said with a smiled shaking his hand.

"Thank you so much for your help, I knew I could trust a fellow ginger to find me the perfect house" She laughed, at this.

"Anytime, I must go now though I have other clients lined up apparently they also trust gingers" she said with a smile and then left. Ron stood there looking at his copy of the papers not believing he had just bought a house. A house that he had to pretend didn't exist for another week, he knew this would be torture for him but he had to do it, it was going to be a great surprise for Hermione. Ron went home and stashed the papers over at his flat away where Hermione wouldn't find them.

Hermione's day had been a day from hell. She had been on her feet all day walking through the Ministry going back and forth between levels to straighten out a magic usage that had happened on the Muggle streets of London. Her feet were killing her all she wanted to do was lie on the couch and have a drink. Hermione avaporated to her flat, the smell of spices and cooking food surrounded her.

"What the fuck is going on" she muttered, confused why it smelt of someone's cooking when no one was home. She rounded the corner to see Ron standing in her kitchen making stir-fry in nothing but boxers. A smile broke across her face; this might have just made her day a little better. Ron was still unaware that Hermione was home, as he danced the light music playing in the back round. Hermione let out a laugh, as Ron was shaking is very nice ass to the beat of the music.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed as he saw Hermione for the first time.

"Hello to you to love" giving him a peck on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm making you dinner" he said, as held her, she looked up at him.

"Damn right you are, there's no way in hell I'd let you make food that wasn't for me in my kitchen after a day like today" she said.

"Oh what happened" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Ugh stupid stuff, I don't feel liking talking about it now" Ron nodded, not wanting to push the subject. Hermione jumped up on the counter next to wear Ron was cooking and eating the chopped vegetables.

"Hey what are you doing I need that" he said swatting her hands away, Hermione grabbing a hand full before she moved.  
"I'm starving" Hermione said with a pout. Ron simply gave her a kiss and went back to cooking.

"It's almost ready, get some dishes out please" he said, Hermione turned to the cabinet behind her to get two plates out setting them next to the stove.

"Oh my mother stopped by, how great that visit was" Ron said thinking back to when his mother walked in on him butt naked.

"Why what happened" said Hermione who was sneakily eating pieces of the stir fry.

"Well she came just after you left, seeing me walking around stalkers trying to find my boxers" Hermione let out a laugh.

"No she didn't!" she said laughing, Ron just nodded.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry, its your own fault though I woke you up" Ron rolled his eyes, though he knew she was right.

"I think it's done" she said nodding over to the food which was now smoking. Ron turned around her cramped kitchen, and putting the food on the plates. Hermione jumped off the counter getting them both a glass of wine.

"You must've really had a hell of a day" he said motioning to the wine.

"You have no idea" she said sitting on the couch next to him, he handed her plate as they watched her muggle TV. After they finished eating Hermione's day was beginning to catch up with her she curled up next to Ron as she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up, the next morning lying in bed next to Ron. She looked over at the clock, it was ten thirty. She had a moment of panic until she realized it was Sunday, she didn't have to go to work. Ron's lights snores filled the room as she slowly got up. She picked up the empty wine glasses that had been left on the floor from last night. She looked through the fridge trying to find something to make from breakfast, she deiced that she was just have to settle with bacon and eggs. A few minutes later Ron had woken up and found himself to the kitchen.

"Something smells great" he said, coming up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her kissing her on the neck.

"I'd figure I would return the favor, and I know how much you love bacon and eggs" Hermione said with a smile, Ron rested his chin on her shoulder as he proceed to cook.

"I love you" he said, kissed her on check

"I love you too" she said turning her head around to give him a proper kiss, his arms tightened around her as she fully turned around kissing him harder. As they kissed he lifted her up on to the counter, and began to suck on her neck.

"Ron….stop I need to finish cooking…." She said softly, lightly pushing him away but being unsuccessful.

"You taste better" he said as he made is way down her neck to her collarbone pulling at her shirt. Hermione let out a small moan as he parted her legs so he could get closer to her. The bacon began to sizzle, the grease in the pan popping, and flying all over.

"Ron! I have to get the bacon!" She said, trying to push him off of her. Ron moved away with a pout on his face.

"We can continue this later okay honey" she said giving him one last kiss that he made rather rough. Ron admired his girlfriend as she skillfully removed the bacon from the pan to the plate without getting burned by the popping grease. She was wearing a tee shirt that she had cut to be off the shoulder and a pair of his boxers he wished he could see her every morning, a smile came to his face when he thought of the house he had bought them he knew she would love it.

"What are you smiling about" Hermione said, handing him his plate and some coffee.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you" he said grabbing her ass playfully.

"Hey! Watch yourself Mr. Weasley don't want to have me punish you for later now would you" Ron raised his eyebrow at this statement.

"I don't know maybe I would…what would this punishing entail" Hermione looked at him with a devilish smile.

"Things that only happen in your wildest dreams" she said softly, Ron couldn't help but to be extremely turned on.

"Then by all means, do punish me" he said leaning in closer to her she smiled against his lips and just as he was about to kiss her she pulled away.

"But you must wait till later" she said with a grin, he followed her to the couch. Hermione was defiantly worth waiting for.

"How much later" he asked.

"I don't know around dinner, maybe after dinner or during not sure yet" she said as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Oh wait we have dinner at the Burrow tonight" he said remembering his mother telling him.

"Oh well then I guess your gonna have to wait till after then" she said with a smirk, he knew this was all apart of her plan to torture him.

"I swear Hermione Granger if I didn't love you so much, or know that if I try to get sex now you wouldn't give it to me for a week I would not wait all day for you" he said with a smile she laughed at him.

"Good thing you love me then huh" he nodded.

"You love me as much as I love you" he asked, Hermione nodded.

"Then why make a poor man wait" he said eager to get her to change her mind.

"Because, if you waiting for it all day thinking about almost every second it will be ten times better then it would be now cause you've been longing for it the whole day. So really I'm making it better for you" Ron shook his head, she did have a point though he thought it could make it just as good now as it could be then.

"Well aren't you smart Miss Granger" he said, she nodded at him with a grin.

Their lazy Sunday continued as they watched some muggle TV, something Ron had gotten accustomed to. Hermione had dozed off on the couch, Ron nudged her

"Honey, you might want to get up to shower" Hermione lifted her head sleepily.

"Huh" she said softly as she yawned lazily.

"We should shower, we have to be at mum's in an hour" She nodded, and rolled off the couch. As Hermione showered, Ron shaved his five o'clock shadow.

"Babe, do you think we should bring something to your Mum's house" her voice echoing from the shower.

"Ummm nah I don't think so" he said.

"You always say that" she said,

"That's because it's true you know Mum she always has everything under control with the cooking, and such" He replied. Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. Her curly wet hair ran over her shoulders dripping wet. Ron looked at her through the mirror suggestively.

"Stop it you, we have to go to your mums" said with a smile, as she went into the bedroom to find a pair of jeans with a button down shirt.

"Hello?" Hermione called as the entered the abnormally quiet Burrow. She wondered if dinner was tonight.

"I think there out back" Ron said, walking in going to back door. Sure enough the whole gang was gathered out back

"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said coming over to give them a big hug. Everyone greeted them with 'hello's' and 'how've been'. Hermione sat next to Ginny as Ron made his way other to Harry and his bothers.

"So the big day is soon eh?" Hermione nodded as she sipped her wine.

"Yea, I don't plan on saying anything see if he remembers" said Hermione.

"I know what you mean, used to do that with Harry but he always remembered" said Ginny smiling over at Harry.

"It's not like it's a big deal, but it be nice if he planned something special yea know" said Hermione gazing over at Ron who seemed to be in deep conversation with Harry.

"I know exactly what you mean no need to explain" said Ginny refilling her wine glass.

"So when is it again, Wednesday yea?" Hermione nodded.

"Yup, Wednesday makes it two years" Said Hermione smiling to herself, playing with a piece of stray hair.

"I can't believe you bought a house!" said George.

"Shh, I don't want her to know yet!" said Ron, he looked over at Harry.

"Do you think it was a good idea mate" Ron said with doubt, Harry could tell that he was unsure.

"Of course she's gonna love it" he said.

"But what about your place now" asked George.

"Well, I've got someone who already bought it they just has to wait till the end of this week to move in" George looked astonished at his little brother.

"Wow, so your really gonna do it make the leap and move in with her" said George.

"Wouldn't wan it any other way" said Ron. Harry looked over at his wife and Hermione. They seemed to be having and interesting conversation themselves, you couldn't help but notice how great Ginny looked with the sun shinning on her face, making the highlights in her hair stick out even more. He remember when they moved in together it was the day he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. As the sun set, dinner was severed. A light breeze made the spring night slightly chilly. Candles were lit all around the back yard for light, Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap with his arms around her.

"I think were gonna get going" said Harry, standing up from his chair, Ginny nodded as she also got up.

"What time is it" Ron asked.

"Almost 11 I reckon" Mrs. Weasley said

"Maybe we should go hun" Hermione whispered to him, Ron nodded.

"Yea, were gonna go to" said Ron, Mrs. Weasley got up giving everybody their goodbye hugs.

"See you next week dears!" They all nodded, as they waved good bye.

Hermione and Ron had went back to Hermione's place, they were outside the door waiting for Hermione to find the key. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, outing his face into her hair. She leaned into him a little bit forgetting about unlocking the door. Hermione turned around so she was looking up at him.

"I think I'm gonna go back to my place tonight" Ron said softly, Hermione's face fell.

"Why…. I thought we were gonna yea know…have great sex tonight" she said with a slight smile. Ron had forgotten all about the sex, but he also needed to be home to pack his things a settle some paper work.

"That's right we were going to do that weren't we" he said, Hermione nodded.

"Yea, but I guess were not anymore" Hermione said sadly.

"Well, you have work and we both know if we did have great sex tonight you wouldn't get any sleep. Also I have to get home and go through my letters about this upcoming season" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Your right, just never thought you'd turn down sex guess. So this is when you pick quidditch over me huh?" she said jokingly, Ron smiled down at her.

"Never" he whispered as he kissed her, pushing up against the door. He then realized how he'd love to have crazy and wild sex tonight.

"You know on second thought maybe we should just do as planed" he said as she was still pinned to the door. She smiled at him, and shook her head.

"Sorry babe you already made a decision, and a good point. I have work tomorrow and need some sleep" She gave him another quick kiss on lips, and then began to find her key to unlock the door.

"Ugh the one time I make a point it's against me" he mumbled.

"Love you" she said giving him a kiss goodbye, and then went inside. Their anniversary was in three days, and Ron couldn't wait he knew this was gonna be the best one yet.

Days had past and it was finally Wednesday, Hermione had been busy at work so she had only seen Ron the two times he stopped by. She woke up today oddly excited, even though they had neglected to plan anything she still couldn't believe it had been two years already. She went off to work, with a huge smile on her face expecting maybe flowers, or Ron himself at her office. But when she arrived there was nothing but her desk and all her paper work. Slightly disappointed she kept on smiling knowing that Ron must've had something up his sleeve.

As her day went on she became more and more disappointed. She hadn't heard from him all day. She sat at her desk slightly upset as it was already five thirty and nothing. _Maybe her forgot_, she thought solemnly.

"Hey Hermione, I'm gonna go now. You okay" asked her assistant.

"Yea, I'm fine. See you tomorrow" she said softly, her assistant waved goodbye and left. She decided that it was time to go back home and sulk. When she got home there was note on her counter, next to it there was an umbrella.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Gotta show you this new stadium they built for quidditch come by around 6. _

_P.S the umbrella is the pork key._

_Love Ron_

Hermione rolled; her eyes quidditch was slowly but surely becoming to become his first priority. She glanced at the clock, it was six oh-five. She grabbed the umbrella and went. When she arrived all she saw was a big field no, quidditch pitch or anything. _Great, he fucked up the port key god only knows where I am now,_ Hermione thought annoyed. She turned around to see if she knew where she was, when she turned around she saw the most adorable house she's ever seen and Ron standing there with flowers. She was confused.

"What's going on" she said in awe, Ron just smiled and began to walk toward her.

"I love you" he said as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply.

"I thought you forgot" she whispered.

"I could never forget today" he said, she still looked confused.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I don't get it where are we" she asked utterly confused, Ron's face broke into a wide smile.

"That's the best part" he whispered against her lips, knowing he was just confusing her more.

"Ron…I really don't understand…care you elaborate" she asked softly.

"This is our new house" he said, Hermione's face was pure shock.

"What…you…a house…for…us...what wait…wow..." she said completely awe shocked. Ron began to get a little worried.

"Well I just thought your place was to small, and mine was so 'unnecessary', and I know you've always wanted one out in the countryside…" Ron rambled as he was unsure of himself, but Hermione put her finger to his mouth to silence him.

"Don't worry I absolutely love it. This is probably one of the best days of my life" she whispered. Ron smiled, she looked so happy.

"I'm glad. Happy Anniversary baby" he said, holding her.

"I love you" she said into his chest.

"Love you too" he answered. As they looked around the house Hermione loved everything about it. She was so overwhelmed by everything he had done for her today. But a little part of her couldn't help but feel disappointed because she really thought he was going to propose tonight. Now she couldn't help but wonder if he ever would…


	6. Late Nights & Waiting Rooms

) Hermione stormed into Ginny and Harry's house, waking a sleeping, very pregnant Ginny.

"What the bloody hell is going!" Ginny yelled, propping herself up on the couch, when she saw Hermione in the doorway she frowned her brow in confusion.

"Hermione what are you doing her so late" Ginny said with a more understanding tone.

"I'm sorry Ginny I didn't mean to you wake you…" Hermione said turning for the door.

"No! You don't have to go!" Ginny said, in attempt to get up but her large belly ha gotten in the way. Hermione went to Ginny's side helping her up.

"Are you sure…where's Harry" Hermione asked looking around the house.

"Oh he had to finish some last minute paper work and of course I didn't mind cause you know how Harry gets a little antsy waiting around all the time" Ginny said patting her baby bump. Ginny was nine months pregnant, and Harry had been at her side ever since the beginning. Hermione knew that Ginny appreciated Harry's help but she also needed her space.

"Right" Hermione said nodding, Ginny looked over at her she could there was something wrong with Hermione.

"Come into the kitchen with me while I go find something to eat so you can tell me what's wrong" Ginny said, pulling Hermione into the kitchen with her. Lately all Ginny did was eat.

"So, spill it" Ginny said taking a seat with her sandwich.

"Ugh, it's Ron again" Hermione said the anger that she had before building up again.

"What the fuck did he do this time" Ginny said shoving the food into her mouth. This hasn't been the first time this had happened. Lately Hermione has been coming over to stay at Harry and Ginny's a lot.

"It's like he doesn't listen I ask him if he can meet at for dinner at a restaurant, and then I end up sitting there half the night alone waiting for him. And then he comes back from practice extremely late, which I understand I few nights but lately it's been every night for the past three weeks" Hermione collapsed into the near by kitchen chair, putting her head down as she cried silent tears. Ginny's hand rubbed her shoulder.

"Hermione its okay, I think well Ron has been..um under a lot of pressure lately" Hermione looked up at Ginny, with anger in her eyes. She had been living with Ron for a year and half everything had been fine up until the last couple of months.

"Why are you giving me the same bullshit excuse he does" Hermione said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Because maybe it's true" Ginny snapped back, this was very unlike Ginny pregnant or not she'd at least give Hermione some sympathy.

"Where is this pressure coming from! Why cant he tell me about it! I don't understand!" Hermione yelled eyeing Ginny, who simply offered a weak smile.

"That's not my place to say, I'm sorry try to talk to him" Ginny replied, finishing off the rest of her sandwich. Hermione just shook her head, she was very frustrated and Ginny wasn't helping.

"Like I haven't already" Hermione mumbled, Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Hermione cut her off.

"I'm just gonna go, bye…" Hermione said getting up angrily Ginny had said something that Hermione hadn't heard but she didn't care she was about to settle her problem with Ron once for all. When she got back to her house which she loved so much, the clock read eleven-sixteen, Hermione sighed Ron still hadn't be home from practice. She went into her kitchen, and made her self some tea this was a normal occurrence nowadays. She'd wait for Ron with her cup of tea in hopes maybe something would change, that when he got home he wouldn't go right to sleep, or wouldn't be to tried to at least acknowledge she existed. Hermione thought back about when Ron would try beat her home to make them both dinner, and then they would have some wine followed by their great sex. Hermione sighed another thing she had missed, sex with Ron. The last time they had sex was about a week and a half ago it was quick, messy, and wordless. She missed they way they used to be… the sound of a door slamming made Hermione look up. She heard mumbled curses for the foyer, she peered around the corner.

"Ron?" she asked softly the cursed suddenly subsided.

"Yea..." he answered peering his head through the kitchen door way. He face looked worn and tired, maybe Ginny had been right it he was just under pressure, Hermione thought. She suddenly began to tear up, ignoring Ron's excuses in how he was tried and going straight to bed.

"Ron wait! I need to talk to you" Hermione said abruptly cutting Ron off mid sentence. He looked at her with anger, until he noticed her tears that fell down her cheeks, his face soften immediately.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked joining her at the table.

"No…" Hermione managed to croak out through her tears.

"What's wrong" he asked looking into her eyes, anger suddenly built up in Hermione.

"What's wrong….WHATS WRONG! YOU NEVER HERE, YOUR ALWAYS OUT, I FEEL LIKE THIS IS FIRST TIME IN WEEKS YOU'VE EVEN TALKED TO ME! YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS WRONG!" she yelled her tears streaming down her red face. She finally looked at him, he seemed hurt but she didn't care.

"Hermione I'm…sorry just let me explain-

"No! I'm tired of all these excuses….I love you, I really do but just tell me one thing" Hermione paused to think of the words she dreaded to ask

"Is there someone else?" she asked looking into his shocking blue eyes.

"What! No! Never! Hermione I love you so much, I wouldn't even think of being with any other woman" he said, bring his hand to her cheek wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, but I've been training really hard lately but their thinking about making me a captain next year, I didn't want to tell you till I knew it was definite. I've realized I've should of but I couldn't figure you out because you've seemed so anger, and I was busy…I'm sorry love" he explained, Hermione felt overwhelmed she was so relived to hear that he wasn't cheating on her. Ron was staring intently into her big brown eyes, he leaned forward and for the first time in weeks he really kissed her Hermione moaned in the kiss, missing his touch. Ron stood up slowing, bring Hermione with him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist; they stumbled over to the nearest wall, Ron pushing up against her as he kissed her.

"I missed you so much" Ron whispered against her lips.

"I missed you too" Hermione responded, Ron slipped his hands up her shirt, he loved the feeling of her soft skin under her fingers. His mouth made his way to her neck as he sucked, and nibbled her ear she moaned in pleasure. She grabbed the edges of his shirt, pulling it up over his head running her hand over his toned body.

"Fuck" she breathed kissing him hard on the lips; she felt the bulge in his pants against her thigh, this made her even more aroused.

"I want you so bad" Ron said, removing her shirt and unclasping her bra. He played with her nipples, rubbing them and sucking them until they were hard. Hermione's hands made their way to Ron's pants, she unbutton them with force pushing them down. She slipped her hands into his boxers, stroking his hard member. Ron let out a moan in pleasure as his hand were at her wet center massaging her folds pumping his fingers in and out. She arched her back into him, as pleasure took over her.

"Ron please" she moaned into his ear at this Ron pushed into her.

"Please what…" he demanded.

"Fuck me" she pleaded, she felt Ron smile against her skin as her wrapped her legs around his waist. In one fluid motion Ron thrust himself into her, they moaned together at the pleasurable feeling.

"Gods I missed you so fucking much" said Ron kissing her passionately, his thrust were a slow and steady rhyme.

"Faster..."Hermione whispered looking Ron in the eye. He nodded, and began to pump faster, holding Hermione up with arm the other against the wall to hold them steady.

"I'm so close" Ron said roughly into her ear.

"Me too" she replied hoarsely, he began push into her harder and harder with each thrust. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure resulting in a racking orgasm.

"Oh! Ron!" she moaned as she clenched around him, he couldn't hold out anymore he came almost instantly after her with a moan. They both breathed heavily, Ron slumped over Hermione his one hand propping himself up over Hermione as she leaned against the wall. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and he smiled at her lifting her chin with his finger and kissing her passionately.

"I love you so much" he said, as a soft played against her lips.

"I love you too babe" she said before capturing him another breath taking kiss.

"Marry me" he breathed in between kisses, Hermione suddenly stopped realizing what he had just asked.

"What" she said shock, starting at him wide eyed.

"Will you marry me Hermione Granger" he said looking at her straight in the eye. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, she felt a tear slide down her cheek, Ron quickly wiped it away looking hurt.

"It's okay if you don't want to I understand…especially the way I've-

"Yes!" Hermione interpretedit was Ron's turn to look shocked.

"Really..?" he said in barely a whisper, Hermione was so overcome with emoition all she could do is nod.

"I know I don't have a ring or anything, truth be told I've been planning this perfect proposal for you with Harry…which is also why I've been so…busy" Ron explained running his hand through is flaming hair.

"Oh Ron!" was all she could say as she threw her arms around him.

"I love you babe, I'd do anything for you" he said softly into her ear, Hermione nodded as emotion swept over her yet again feelings tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too" she managed to say.

The next morning Hermione woke up slowly, her back was incredible pain. She finally opened her eyes realizing she was on her living room floor wrapped in a bed sheet. She smiled at herself remembering the events of last night, Ron has proposed to her after great sex, and after that they had even more great sex, which is why she had fallen asleep on the floor. She looked behind her where Ron was still sleeping his arm lazily draped around her. She gave him a light kiss on the forehead, and slipped out from under his arm and got up scanning the room for clothes. The first thing she found was Ron's button down shirt discarded on the kitchen table, she put it on and because Ron was so tall it acted as a dress on her. There was a sudden knock at the door, Hermione rushed to answer it not wanting Ron to wake up. As she pulled open the door, there stood a very flustered Harry; his hair standing in all directions his face was worn.

"Oi HERMONE!" he said quickly coming into the house, pushing past her.

"Harry what's wrong? Is everything okay" she asked, looking at her worried friend.

"Yea, Well kinda…I don't know! Ginny says it is but she's in the hospital! She's been having contractions but the doctors said its gonna be a good while till she actually has the baby, so she sent me here to clam down and get you and Ron!" he said hurrily, she had to strain to comprehend what he said.

"Wow Harry that's so great!" Hermione said happy for her friend, Harry collapsed in the chair nearest him putting his head in his hands.

"I'm gonna be a father" he mumbled, Hermione could hear the worry in his voice. Hermione went over to Harry's side rubbing his back in reassurance,

"Harry your going to make a great dad" she said with a smile, her distressed friend looked up at her, worry in his green eyes.

"I hope so" he said slightly hopeful, his breathing had gone back to normal Hermione had guessed he had been finally claming down.

"You will don't worry" Harry nodded, then looked down for the first time at Hermione's attire.

"What the hell are you wearing" he asked, she looked down forgetting her lack of clothing, she blushed a deep red.

"Oh erm…Ron's shirt..." she said embarrassed, not able to make eye contact with Harry. When she finally looked at him, he had a smirk on his face with his eyebrow raised.

"Good night eh?" he asked accusingly, this made Hermione blush even more.

"I would say so…" she said timidly, Harry's smile just grew wider.

"I'm glad to hear that" Hermione smiled, she was glad to. Suddenly Ron had awoken from hitting his head on their coffee table that he had rolled under in his sleep. A muffled thud, along with grunting and cursing came from the other room.

"I guess he's up eh" said Harry holding back his laugh.

"Guess so. Ron Dear?" Hermione called.

"Yes my gorgeous lovely, fiancée whom I plan to lavish in kisses as soon as I find you" Ron yelled back merrily, Harry raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Erm, you should know Harry's hear" Hermione said quickly, her cheeks tingeing pink, there was a lingering silence, as Harry threw Hermione questioning looks that she purposely ignored. A few moments later Ron had finally responded.

"Love do you know where my boxers are" Hermione became more embarrassed by the minute, she saw trying to hold a laugh as she franticly searched the kitchen for Ron's boxers. She had finally found them on their counter, trying not to make eye contact with Harry as she made her way into the living room to give Ron his boxers.

"Here you are" she said handing him his bright orange boxers, he smiled down at her.

"Thanks love" he said warping his arms around her giving her a tender kiss.

"Harry's here" she said softly, he nodded.

"Shag her senseless last night eh mate!" Harry called from the other room.

"Oi! Shut up you!" Ron called back, Hermione smiled up at him.

"I like the shirt" he whispered into her ear, before joining Harry in the kitchen.

"Just making sure you didn't forget bout me" said Harry who was sitting at their kitchen table looking much calmer then before. Ron joined him at the table patting his knee for Hermione to come sit on it and she obliged.

"So Harry why are you at my place this early in the morning interrupting my shagging time with this beautiful lady here" he pinched Hermione's sides as she squeaked with laughter.

"Well Ginny was having contractions early this morning and well I freaked so she's at the hospital right now, but the doctor said it would be some time before she'd actually have the baby, and apparently I was stressing her out so she sent me here to calm down and get you two" he explained once more, this time a lot slower.

"Oh wow, Congrats man! How is Ginny though she's okay right" Ron asked in concern for his little sister. Harry nodded.

"Yup, besides the pain form the contractions but that's only natural" Harry said.

"So when do you wanna head back" Ron asked curiously, Harry just shrugged.

"No idea, within twelve hours" Harry said, Ron nodded. Hermione knew that in reality they should go back within two hours, because Ginny would want Harry there.

"Well honestly in my opinion we should go within the hour, Ginny's gonna need us" Hermione said, the two men agreed.

"Ron I'm going to shower, if you're hungry eat now" she said swiftly, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek, as she went to leave he grabbed her arm and pulled her back giving her a passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna have a quick breakfast then I'll meet you in the shower" he said, Hermione nodded, and headed for the stairs. Ron summoned himself bacon and eggs throwing into the frying pan.

"So you and Hermione are getting on pretty good huh" Harry said, leaning against the counter.

"Yea, I asked her to marry me last night" Ron said shyly, Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"Really but what happened to the prefect night you planned for her?" Harry asked picking at some of the bacon.

"I know I've been spending that past few weeks planning it, but last night I just couldn't wait anymore…I still need to get the right though" Ron explained, putting together his sandwich.

"Still mate, either way it's really great I always knew you guys would get married, congrats" Harry said clapping him on the back.

"Thanks, but it's your day your gonna be a dad by the end of the day" Ron said. Harry's face flushed with worry again.

"I know, I'm so nervous I just don't wanna fuck up yea know" Harry said running a hand through his untamed hair.

"Harry, listen I know your gonna be a great father I mean the way you are with Teddy, you're a natural" Ron said, Harry nodded it made him feel a little better that all his friends had faith in him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the hospital, an hour and half later. Harry led them to Ginny's room where she looked like she's been through hell. Hermione instantly rushed to her side,

"Oh Ginny how are you" Hermione asked, grabbing her had and brushing back her hair from her face.

"I've been better" she said weakly, Harry be at her side in seconds pushing Hermione to the side.

"Love, is everything okay?" Harry asked anxiously, Ginny nodded slowly. The doctor had come into the room with more ice chips.

"Oh hello Mr. Potter" she said.

"How is she" he asked.

"Well I'd say you've came just in time she's bout to go into labor" the doctor explained, Ron and Hermione were escorted out into the waiting room, where they first talked out the events of last night. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat,

"So about last night" she said as calmly as she could muster, Ron looked at her in question.

"What about it, wasn't for yea huh" he said jokingly nudging her, she smiled at him.

"Very funny, but I was talking about your erm…proposal" Hermione said softly, Ron took her hand in his looking deep into her eyes.

"I met every word, granted I've been the perfect night to ask you but last night just felt so right…I couldn't wait I mean, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Hermione I don't know what I'd do without you and I've realized that in the past few weeks" Hermione couldn't help but tear up she felt so loved by Ron, and she loved him just as much.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" she whispered, a smiled broke across Ron's face.

"Glad to hear it" patting down his jacket pockets, then pulling a small black box out of it. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what was in this tiny black velvet box.

"Mine as well do it officially" Ron said before getting down on one knee, and opening the tiny box which reveled and simple ring with just a diamond and two little crystals on the side. Hermione thought it was beautiful she never like flashy things, the ring was anything but that it was simple and classy just like she always wanted.

"I love you so much words couldn't describe it, and that's why I would want to spend the rest of my life with you as my beautiful wife, So Hermione Granger will you marry me" he asked, his hair failing into his blue eyes which Hermione adored so much, on lookers studied Hermione waiting for her reaction.

"Yes!" she said jumping out of her seat in excitement. Ron stood up and put the ring on finger as it was charmed to fit perfectly. The audience they had began clap, Ron gave her a passionate kiss as.

"I thought you said you didn't have a ring" she said against his lips, he smiled at her.

"Well at the moment stalkers in the kitchen, no I did not" his smile growing larger from the memories of last night's events.

"Always full of surprises eh Mr. Weasley" she said, resting her hand on his chest playing the buttons to his shirt.

"Hope that's a good thing" he said, she nodded. The doors from the delivery had flew open breaking Ron and Hermione from their romantic spell. Harry emerged his hair is every which way, but looking as happy as could be.

"IT'S A BOY!" Harry yelled coming over to Ron and Hermione for a hug.

"Oh Harry that's so great!" Hermione said giving him a hardy hug.

"Yea mate it's really great, Ginny doing ok" Ron asked, Harry nodded.

"So much better now that she's out of labor, just tired now" explained Harry whose smile hadn't faded.

"So did you name him yet?" Hermione asked,

"Yes, James Sirius Potter" Harry said proudly

"So when do I get to see my nephew" Ron asked.

"You guys can come in now" Harry motioning them to follow him in. They walked in the room, seeing Ginny with her hair back in a messy bun sweat across her brow, and in her arms a tiny black haired baby. She looked up when she heard them entered and smiled. Hermione immediately rushed over to her.

"Oh Gin you look great" Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione, but I'm sure I've looked better. Would you like to hold him" she said Hermione nodded, taking the small child from her arms. She held it close to her body, as she rocked gently as the baby cooed in her arms. Harry and Ron were watching from across the room.

"Everything's happening so fast" Harry said, in disbelief "I have a kid you and Hermione are getting married, it's just crazy" Ron nodded looking at Hermione holding the baby in her arms, he couldn't get over how much he loved seeing Hermione with a baby.

"I know…" Ron said still staring at Hermione.

"I see you gave her the ring" Harry said nodded to Hermione's hand.

"Yea, I officially purposed before in the waiting room" he said.

"Ah how romantic" Harry joked, Ron shoved him.

"Hey she loved it ok" Ron said, Harry laughed.

"Just kidding, I'm sure Hermione wouldn't care where you did it. I mean didn't you first ask her with you two where you know…." Harry never finished his sentence but they both knew to what he was referring too. As Hermione handed James back to Ginny, she had noticed something shinny on Hermione's finger. Quickly grabbing her hand, and looking at the sparkly ring that was on her tiny finger Ginny looked at her in awe.

"When did this happen" Ginny said shocked.

"Officially….about ten minutes ago" Hermione said, slightly embarrassed Ginny gave her a questioning look.

"And unofficially…" Ginny asked, this made Hermione blush more as she explained Ginny what happened between her and Ron, and the great sex, and then of course the proposal.

"Aww, that really is cute, in it's own way" Ginny said, looking down at James.

"Yes, but not as exciting as your new born son" Hermione said.

"I know, but still everyone's been waiting for you and Ron to finally get married"

"I guess…when's everybody else coming" Hermione asked, Ginny just shrugged.

"Dunno I just flooed my mum she should be here soon" Hermione nodded, she knew when the Weasley found out about her and Ron, there would be no stopping in planning the wedding, Hermione still couldn't deiced if this was a good or bad thing. She just simply sighed sitting next to Ginny playing with the ring on her finger. Ron joined her, as she helped him hold James for the first time. She watched Ron with the small child, as it played with his large fingers letting out a tiny cry of excitement. Hermione smiled she loved this man, and was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him, and possibly their children.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of writing I've been very busy lately, but tell me what you think reviews always make me smile :)


End file.
